Caroline Jacobson and the Quest for Peace
by JasmineTheFangirl
Summary: Caroline Jacobson had a good life, then she found out she was a demigod daughter of Hades. And as she was adjusting, someone had to steal the Big Three's stuff. The prophecy says the youngest kids of them must go so she sets out with Percy and Jason to find the items. As they go, Caroline fights a battle with herself- should she be bright and sunny or dark like her brother Nico?
1. Caroline: I Do Stupid Stuff

**Heyyyy guys! :D New story maybe? I also won't be stopping my other stories either. :)**

 **This isn't in the same universe as any of the other ones. Although there may be mentions of characters from other stories.**

 **This is also my 2nd fanfic!**

 **PLEASE R &R!**

* * *

I was a lucky girl. I know it sounds stuck-up and braggy, but keep in mind, past tense, _was._ Then something happened- something that changed my life forever, and left my old life in the dust. To this day, I don't know if it was good change or not. But the best part is when-

Oh, wait, before I spoil the story, I think I should introduce myself, right?

I'm Caroline Jacobson, 14-year-old daughter of- oh, yeah, spoilers. I know, like that one American Girl doll. But I swear I'm not from 1813 or whatever year she's from, nor am I stealing her name. (I came first. I think.) Jet black hair, 5'8."

Let's get onto the story now before I spoil something.

* * *

So, here I was, on this island. Crazy, I know, right? It was off the coast of New York, owned by my super-rich aunt and uncle. (My parents were middle class. I had no money whatsoever.) They were retired but the island was an awesome place to be. They had kids (who had grown up), so they had a playground. I didn't have to act my age on the island. There was also a bridge connecting their island to a tiny island (which was as big as maybe a bedroom), which didn't have an official name. The main island wasn't that big, maybe like half a mile from the bridge to the other end. The main island was named Birch Island.

On the island, I could do basically whatever I wanted. My aunt and uncle had boats so I could go tubing. I couldn't drive the boats until I was 16 and had a license, though. Apparently that rule didn't apply to kayaks, though, since I could use those. And of course there was swimming. I wasn't the best swimmer, but I could swim. I wasn't good at kayaking or tubing either. My thing? SOCCER! But unfortunately, I had lost a few soccer balls to the ocean already and my parents had told me to stop kicking them around.

"Ahh, this is awesome." I smiled. I was on the dock with one of their boats in front of me. The other boats were on the other sides of the island. The dock also had a spot for people to sit and tables. I had a lemonade on the table to my right and a pencil in my right hand. I was doing a drawing of my best friend Jenna. I was a pretty good artist. I hated reading since I had dyslexia and ADHD. My leg was tapping the dock right now.

There was a light breeze blowing. My hair was blowing to my side, ponytail blowing to my right. My side bangs- also slanted to my right- weren't blowing though. The ocean waves softly lapped the shore, and I sighed. It was paradise.

I thought about my life as a movie. There'd be a pretty good chance my character would burst out into a song and dance, but I was an okay-ish singer and terrible dancer. My friend Celeste had always told me I was off-key, along with the choir teacher, but Celeste had said 'minor off-keyedness.'

"It's a perfect day." I sighed.

It really was perfect- it was sunny with a few clouds. It wasn't too hot or cold. The sun was shining. My parents weren't yelling at me about sunscreen since they were all in the house.

I had to say something. I'm stupid that way, I guess.

Dark clouds rolled in. The wind picked up and blew so hard my sketch pad and pencil flew into the ocean. I saw a bright flash- a flash of lightning. A few seconds later, thunder crashed. It got cold, and luckily I was sitting on my jacket, or else it'd have blown away. I zipped it up. The purple jacket actually went well with my jean shorts and the blue t-shirt underneath went with the jacket.

Something- like a gut feeling- told me to stay put. You know how you feel weird when you try and take something, but something tells you it's wrong? It was like that. So I just stayed put, wind whipping against my jacket.

"This wasn't in the forecast!" I shouted, shivering. "What happened?!"

Suddenly lightning struck the house. I could see fire. I screamed. If anyone had escaped, they would probably be almost dead. My parents could't swim well. My aunt and uncle were like 68. I was the only survivor- and probably not for long, since the entire danged island was COVERED IN TREES!

I quickly turned my head in the direction of the waves. The wind was making them higher and higher. My parents couldn't survive that. And no one would know what-

 _Maybe I can reach another island,_ I thought.

So I did something crazy. I ran into the ocean and began to swim. I wasn't going to give up yet!

When I turned around, I could see the island in flames. I was scared. More scared then when I was on my first day of school. But then I saw something- something bad.

The fire was burning its way down the dock. When fire hits gas, like the gas _IN A BOAT,_ bad things happen like explosions and dead girls. It was only a matter of time.

"Mom...Dad...Auntie and Uncle, I love you!" I screamed. "I- I'll see you soon!"

Suddenly the waves got higher as if trying to put out the fire. The lightning didn't like that. It was like the sky and the sea were having a big disagreement about killing me. I hoped the sea would win. I hoped the boat wouldn't explode.

I struggled to keep my head above water. My clothes were soaking wet. I couldn't get my jacket off without drowning. I thought I was going to die.

The sky and the sea kept fighting. It was scary. The sky looked like it was winning until the sea rose. My head sank under. The sea immediately shrank back a little, letting me breathe. It was weird- like someone was trying to keep me alive for some reason. My family was gone, though.

While the sky and sea were fighting, the fires had crept over to the wooden bridge and began to burn THAT. It then got onto the tiny bedroom-size island and started to burn it. Both islands were covered in trees. I was maybe 40-50 feet away from the boat, and it was pretty deep. How I had gotten there in that amount of time? I had no clue. (I eventually learned why.)

Finally the sky must have gotten mad and tired of fighting or something. It just struck the boat's engine perfectly- like someone was controlling it. Something exploded and caused a bright light. It was like staring at the sun- not that I've tried, though.

I was able to scream before the force of the impact knocked me out cold, farther away from Birch Island, and I sank beneath the waves, hoping that I was right and the sea would protect me. I swore that if I survived, and someone did control the lightning, I might smack them in the and scream, "WHAT THE HECK?!"


	2. Caroline: Everything Is Explained

***insert catchy author's note here***

 **R &R? (Rate and Review)**

* * *

I woke up underwater in a really pretty room. Impossible? No. A guy with sea-green eyes and black hair was watching me. He was cute but he looked like 18, way too old for me.

"Oh, hi, you're awake." He smiled. It wasn't some evil _I'm-going-to-kidnap-and-kill-you!_ smile, it was more like a _hi_ smile.

"Am I underwater?" I asked. "I'm either dead, hallucinating or dreaming."

"Neither. It's real," the guy answered. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Caroline Jacobson," I replied. "Um- what happened...?"

"You fainted," Percy answered. "And then I saved you."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, legs crossed. "I meant specifically. After I fainted. How you saved me and why. And thank you."

"You're welcome," Percy replied. "I'll start with the basics. Do you know about the Greek gods?"

"Like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. The thing is, they're all real. I'm a demigod. Half god, half human."

"Son of Poseidon?" I guessed.

"Yeah." Percy answered. "That's how I can breathe underwater. You're in Poseidon's undersea palace. And it's under renovations after this war. Anyways, though, thanks to him, you can breathe underwater for now. If you weren't a demigod like me, the spell wouldn't work."

"Okay..." All of this went through my head. "How do you know I'm a demigod?"

"Demigods have ADHD and dyslexia. The ADHD is our battle reflexes and the dyslexia is because we read Greek- or Latin if you're a Roman demigod," Percy replied. "You've probably been kicked out of a few schools.:

I nodded, since I could relate. "This is so weird. You get me."

"Yeah, it is." Percy laughed. "Things you need to know about being a demigod- no technology. This means no cell phones."

"I've never had a cell phone," I replied.

"Your parents might know. And... I'm sorry about them, they were already gone along with your aunt and uncle when I got there." Percy sighed.

"Wait... you were the one, controlling the waves, weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Percy nodded.

"Cool," I replied. "So do all demigods have powers?"

Again Percy nodded. "Yeah. Like Zeus kids can control lightning. My bro Jason, son of Zeus, can fly. Hades kids can summon the dead and shadow travel, which is literally travelling through the shadows."

I shuddered. "Skeletons creep me out. So, let's just say this is real. So Zeus set the fire on my house?"

"Most likely, or he was mad at your parents or aunt and uncle. Most likely, he wanted to kill you for some reason." Percy said.

"Kill ME?!" I squeaked. "What did I do to him?!"

That was when my least favorite god became Zeus, after trying to kill me.

Percy shrugged. "Maybe you're too powerful."

"And then you decided to save me?" I asked, trying to get the whole story.

"Yes and no. I suggested it, and my dad said I could. By the way, I don't live here, I'm just visiting." Percy replied, looking out the window. "My dad said you probably didn't know, and that we'd need to get you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp where what?" I asked, hopping off the bed and running over.

"Camp Half-Blood. One of two safe places for demigods. The other is Camp Jupiter in California. You should be claimed if you're over 13 the day you arrive." Percy stepped to the side so I could look out the window.

"Yeah, I'm 14...Woah..." Everything outside was majestic. It looked like one of those mermaid kingdoms from fairy tales. "So, your dad's a god, and you said something about a war?"

"Really long story. The first war was against the Titans. Kronos rose from Tartarus- which is literally hell- again. He made a huge army, and there was a prophecy about a demigod of the eldest gods- me- who would reach 16 and choose weather to preserve Olympus or raze, with a _z,_ meaning destroy." Percy replied. "The second one was against Gaea- mother of the Titans, literally Earth. That prophecy was about seven demigods- me and six others- who would destroy Gaea. We destroyed her physical form, but the earth is still here."

"That is a long story..." I thought about what he said. "What do we do now?"

"We go see my dad," Percy replied.

"Okay." I shrugged and followed Percy. It was weird. I could actually walk- like a normal person. I guessed that was god magic or something.

We found Poseidon sitting on his throne, and then he looked at us. "Percy."

We bowed.

"Dad, this is Caroline." Percy replied.

"Hi," I said.

 _Yeah, I don't know how to do this,_ I thought.

"Hello, Caroline. Percy, have you told her about camp?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah," Percy answered. "Also told her what happened, and what has happened to me."

Poseidon nodded, considering that. "Well, Caroline, my brother can't get to you down here."

"Because you, him and Hades divided it all up..." I remembered history class. "He got the sky, you got the sea, Hades got the Underworld. And gods can't cross into each others' territories without permission."

Poseidon smiled a little. "Correct. But land is neutral territory, so be warned."

"Yeah..." I replied.

"I can sense your power. It is similar to Percy's in size, a little smaller." Poseidon studied both of us carefully. "I know you're not my daughter, Zeus wouldn't kill you if you were his, but who...?"

"You don't think she's...?" Percy suggested.

"She could be..." Poseidon replied.

 _Huh?_ I thought. _Be what? The one, just like in Harry Potter?_

"We'll know tomorrow, and I'll tell you," Percy replied. "She needs to go to camp."

Poseidon nodded and waved his hand. A dolphin swam off. "You should get going. I've arranged for some hippocampi to take you."

"Thanks, dad." Percy replied. "Come on Caroline, to Camp Half-Blood."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon," I finally said. We walked out and Percy led us out to where some rainbow colored horse/fish crossover animals were.

"These are hippocampi," Percy explained.

"Your dad is my favorite god," I said. "By far. Zeus tried to kill me, and I don't know anyone else."

Percy laughed and helped me onto the hippocampi. "Mine too.

"Of course." I laughed.

Percy smiled. "In the Prophecy of the Seven, the Greek and Romans met each other. You'll meet a few of my friends from that prophecy. The seven demigods were me, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and my girlfriend Annabeth. Frank, Hazel and Jason are Roman demigods. Frank's a praetor of Camp Jupiter. Jason and I were both former praetors. Frank and Hazel stay at Camp Jupiter, and Jason goes back and forth with his girlfriend Piper. They're at Camp Half-Blood now. Leo stays at Camp Half-Blood with his girlfriend Calypso. She's one of the peaceful Titans. And Annabeth and I don't really leave Camp Half-Blood much- only on dates."

I snickered. "And are Frank and Hazel...?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. You'll meet Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo and Leo today."

"Great! And what were you talking about, _she could be?_ " I asked. "With your dad, I mean..."

"It's nothing." Percy replied.

For some reason, I didn't believe him.


	3. Caroline: I Come To Camp

**R &R? ILY xx**

* * *

When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, we arrived on a beach. Percy called it Fireworks Beach. Then there was a forest pretty far back after the beach, and as I ran through the sand I realized two things: I had no shoes and that I WAS DRY!

"Um, Percy, I'm dry?" I looked down at my feet, which hadn't picked up much sand.

"It's magic," Percy explained.

"Awesome!" I looked around at the beach. It reminded me a little bit of Birch Island's beach, minus the dock...

"Come on. We need to introduce you to my friends, Chiron and Mr. D." Percy looked at the woods. "Mr. D is a god, just like my dad."

"Dionysus?" I guessed, not missing a beat.

Percy nodded. "You're smart for a new demigod."

"There was this big unit on Ancient Greece," I shrugged. "It was interesting. So was Rome. I think I get why now."

"Yeah." Percy nodded. "Annabeth's a daughter of Athena. I know about the rivalry, but it's working out. Jason's a son of Jupiter. Frank's a son of Mars. Hazel's a daughter of Pluto. Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite. Don't underestimate her. Leo's a son of Hephaestus. And there's two more, but one's not here. One is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, but she's sworn off guys for her life and follows Artemis, killing monsters throughout the country. And Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and he's here. You look like him- except you're a girl and you've got long hair. Plus, you're less pale then him."

We arrived at a building Percy said was the Big House. There was a centaur there and another guy. Mr. D and Chiron?

"New camper." The human-looking guy in a purple gave me a look.

"I'm Caroline Jacobson, sir." I replied.

"Hello, Caroline." Chiron smiled. "I'm Chiron."

Suspicions: Confirmed.

"We think Zeus purposely set her island on fire. She jumped into the ocean where my dad and I saved her," Percy explained. "Unclaimed so far."

"Show her around camp," Mr. D ordered.

"Yes, sir." Percy nodded.

"Oh, and she can stay in the Hermes cabin until she's claimed," Chiron added.

"Okay," Percy replied. "Come on, Caroline."

Percy and I walked towards a bunch of cabins. "These are the cabins. Each has a different patron god, and it's based on your godly parent. I'm in cabin 3- Poseidon."

"Seaweed Brain!" a girl's voice called.

We turned around. A blonde girl with grey eyes ran over before the rest of them. I guessed she was Annabeth Chase. The others made their way over too.

"Hey, bro!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey, bro!" Percy repeated. "This is Caroline. She jumped into the ocean after a lighting bolt hit her island. My dad and I saved her."

"And hit the boat," I added.

"I'm Annabeth," the blonde replied. Suspicions confirmed again. She had unusually grey eyes, and once she noticed me looking at them, she laughed. "I have grey eyes since I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Jason Grace," the tall blonde guy answered. "Percy's bro. Son of Jupiter."

"Piper McLean," the Native American-looking girl answered. "Daughter of Tristan McLean and Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez." The other guy smiled. "Son of Hephaestus. You want it, I make it."

"I'm Calypso," the girl in the white dress replied.

"Hi," I replied stupidly. "Caroline Jacobson, unclaimed so far."

"HEY! There's that island girl." An Asian girl walked over to me and put her arm on my shoulder. "I'm Drew, daughter of Aphrodite. And what are you hanging out with them for?"

"Because they're my friends." I slipped out of Drew's arm.

Drew rolled her eyes. "Whatever. When you want to be cool, come find me."

She flounced off with her band of appreciators, and I stared after them. "Who does she think she is?"

"She thinks she runs the camp," Annabeth explained.

"Hey, island girl!" Another girl waved. She was blonde and had blue eyes. "Need some clothes?"

"That's Madi, she's my half-sister," Piper said. "She's nice."

We walked over to Madi, who beamed. "Hey, Piper! Hey, Caroline! I'm Madi."

"How did you...?" I asked.

"There's gossip." Madi shrugged.

"Ah," I replied. "But, yeah, I don't have any clothes besides these."

"Let me guess. You're an athlete?" Madi asked.

I nodded. "Soccer for life."

Madi grabbed my hand and tugged me to her cabin. "We've got lots of cute sports clothes. What style?"

"Um, I like bright colors," I replied.

Madi grabbed a bunch of different colored sporty shirts and shorts. I noticed she threw in other stuff for girls. Madi also threw in a toothbrush, toothpaste, hair ties and a hairbrush. They all went into a neon green suitcase.

"Okay, here!" Madi set the suitcase in front of me. "Here's all the clothes you'll ever need. There's also a camp shirt."

"Thanks, Madi!" I exclaimed.

"No problem. I'll see you at the campfire later." Madi winked.

"Come on, Caroline, it's dinner time in a few minutes." Annabeth looked over at me.

"Okay, let's go to the Hermes cabin for now," I replied. "Thanks again Madi!"

"No problem!"

The door shut and we walked to another cabin with one of those doctor symbol thingies on it. You know, with the wings and the snakes? I can never remember what they're called. But anyways they're a symbol of Hermes.

We walked in and another girl waved at me- brunette with a pink top and blue shorts. "Hey there. Newbie? I'm Hailey. Daughter of Hermes, third in command."

"I'm Caroline," I replied, then laughed. "The island girl."

Hailey laughed. "Claimed by Hermes?"

I shook my head. "No, still unclaimed, but Chiron said I could stay here until I got claimed."

Hailey smiled. "You can take... that one. It's farthest away from our head counselors, Travis and Connor Stoll. They're twins. Watch out for your wallet."

"I don't have any money. Madi from the Aphrodite cabin was the one who gave me my clothes. My stuff was on the island," I explained, setting the suitcase next to the bed.

Something sounded and Hailey smiled. "Dinner time. Come on, I'll show you how to do this. Just stand in the back of the line and sit at the same table as us."

I followed Hailey's direction, trying to fit in. Hailey ended up sitting next to me. She explained about the food and drink thing, and I thought of my dad's homemade pizza. A slice of pepperoni pizza appeared, and it tasted EXACTLY. THE. SAME.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "T- t- this actually works! It's like, identical!"

"Yeah, it's weird," Hailey laughed.

"Hmm..." I thought about some red Gatorade, which magically appeared! "Perfect!"

Dinner went perfectly, and I thought my godly parent was like Apollo or someone who was like me, bright and sunny.

Was I right?

HAHAHAHA. No.


	4. Caroline: I Fake Myself

**R &R? :D**

* * *

The campfire was amazing. It grew taller as the us campers grew happier. I hung out with Madi and Hailey.

"Have you ever been on a quest?" Hailey asked.

 _A what?_ I thought.

"Oh my gods! I want to so bad!" Madi exclaimed. "By the way, when you get a quest, you can pick two companions, then you go do what the prophecy said."

"But didn't the Oracle stop working?" Hailey asked.

"Well, that's what they did when it did work." Madi replied. "Now quests are given by the gods, or Chiron. Like if my mom was like, _you stole my hairbrush!_ and some other god was like, _uh, no, I didn't!_ then someone'd get picked to lead a quest. There hasn't been one since the war with Gaea. Do you remember her?"

"The earth lady who tried to kill everyone," I remembered.

Madi burst out laughing and Hailey rolled her eyes. "Mads, you're so immature. Technically _earth mother,_ but yeah, that's the idea."

Madi couldn't stop laughing."Earth lady who tried to kill everyone! That is too good! It was good, Hails!"

"Mads? Hails? What am I?" I asked. "The One Who Comes Up With Random Statements? The Island Princess? The Crazy One?"

"I like The Island Princess." Madi laughed even harder.

"Oh, shut up." Hailey gave Madi a shove. "I'm the mature one. Madi is the immature one."

"I can tell." I laughed along.

"Hey!" Madi crossed her arms and fake pouted. "I am offended!"

"Excuse me!" I snobbily stuck my nose in the air.

"We do not care!" Hailey added.

"About what?"

Another girl walked over. She had brown hair in a side braid. She reminded me of Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games. The movies were pretty good. This girl had bright green eyes that kind of reminded me of Percy's and Poseidon's- except their eyes were more light green-blue, while this girl had eyes close to lime green.

"Hey, who are you? I'm Aaliyah! Daughter of Apollo." Katniss Everdeen-girl introduced herself.

"I'm Caroline, the island girl." I replied, smiling. "You remind me of Katniss Everdeen."

Aaliyah smiled. "Great!"

"She practically is!" Hailey exclaimed. "She's really good at archery."

"The rest of the Apollo kids have blonde hair. She dyed her hair brown just so she could run around camp screaming _I AM KATNISS EVERDEEN!_ And didn't Solace smack you after that?" Madi asked.

"No, he made me sing _The Hanging Tree_ really loudly right before we went to sleep." Aaliyah rolled her eyes, and then looked over at me. "Oh, sorry. Will Solace, head counselor of the Apollo cabin, dating Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Haha, that's too good!" I laughed. "What would he make you do if you ran around screaming _I AM QUEEN ELSA!_?"

"Oh, shut up!" Aaliyah mumbled. "And probably make me sing that at dinner, since everyone in the cabin hates Frozen."

Suddenly everyone backed away from me, gasping and pointing above my head.

"OH MY GODS!"

I thought they had just seen a spider in my hair or something, but there was nothing crawling there, and I looked around confused. "Guys, it's just me. What is it?"

"Look. Up..." Aaliyah pointed above my head.

I looked up and could see the faint image of a skeleton dissolving. I guessed that was my claiming. _Hades._ Exactly the opposite of who I was.

"Oh my gods!" Hailey exclaimed.

"That was the last god I'd have thought of!" Madi exclaimed. "You're, like, bright and sunny! The Underworld is, like, dark and gloomy! You're opposites!"

"Oh my gods, you're related to Nico di Angelo!" some girl screamed from the back.

"He's gay, idiot!" another screamed. "He's dating that one Apollo kid!"

"But he's still cute," the first voice protested.

Chiron made his way through the crowd, followed by some of the 7. "Well, it seems Caroline has been claimed as the daughter of Hades."

"Is this what you were talking about?" I put one hand on my hip and then pointed at Percy, looking like one of the girls from the movies. "You and your dad?"

Percy nodded and looked over to Annabeth, who began to explain. "Poseidon must have sensed your power. Zeus' kids have the most power, then Poseidon, then Hades. Percy told me about this, and Poseidon said you power auras were similar in size, and yours was smaller, so they both thought you could be the daughter of Hades."

My reaction? Conceal, can't feel, can't be different. But I didn't know who to be- dark and shadowy like dad or actually me- bright and sunny? I thought about singing Let It Go from Frozen, but Aaliyah said the Apollo kids hated that song.

"Where's Nico?" Jason asked. "He needs to meet his new half-sister."

"I'm here." A guy wearing all black walked over to us. "I'm Nico, son of Hades."

"Hi! I'm Caroline!" I smiled brightly like in a yearbook picture.

Nico and I were totally opposites. He was in all black and I was in a bright pink t-shirt and blue athletic shorts. (I had changed after dinner.) I was taller then him. He was quieter and shy, and I was totally a social butterfly.

"Hey, it's the last Friday in June, right?" Hailey asked.

"Yes! That means..." Madi gave Hailey and Aaliyah a knowing look.

"Means what?" I asked.

"It is! It's karaoke night!" Aaliyah squealed.

"Oh, cool!" I replied. "I usually sing, according to my friend Celeste... off key."

"Come on!" Madi squealed, grabbing us and running off with us.

"How off key?" Aaliyah asked.

"Minor, according to Celeste." I replied.

"Sing up the scale." I did, and Aaliyah laughed. "Yeah, _totally_ minor. REALLY close, just a little flat. But that's typical with non-celebrities or non-Apollo kids."

"Sounded good to me!" Madi smiled and put her arm around me.

"Me too!" Hailey added.

"Let's sing Let It Go just to annoy Will! I don't care what he does to me!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

Before I knew it, I was up there singing Let It Go...

 _"_ _I'm never going back! The past is in the past! Let it go, let it go! And I rise at the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand, in the light of day... Let the storm rage ON!"_ all four of us sang. _"Cold never bothered us anyways!"_

Everyone applauded, and a blonde boy with a tan glared at Aaliyah. Will Solace, my half-brother's boyfriend, maybe? All four of us dissolved into giggles.

"That was-"

"Oh my gods!"

"Why did we-"

"We have to do that again!" I laughed. All four of us fell on the floor laughing.

"You are so the opposite of your brother." Madi laughed, barely able to spit it out.

I smiled, but on the inside I wasn't sure. Should I be my brother? Or should I be me? Should I fit the stereotypes?

 _Was I a_ true _daughter of Hades?_


	5. Caroline: I Ride A Pegasus

**R &R? Ily guys xx**

* * *

The next day, I got the grand camp tour, courtesy of Madi, Hailey and Aaliyah.

"So, this is the strawberry fields. The camp sells them, you know, for money." Madi put her arm around me. "To get mortal supplies and stuff."

"I cant believe you're a daughter of _Hades._ It's so unlike you..." Hailey rolled her eyes.

 _I know that, Hails,_ I thought. _But should I be like my dad, bright and sunny?_

"So what do you think of your brother?" Aaliyah asked.

"He's so unlike me!" I blurted out. "I mean, he's nice, but we're so different."

I was pretty mad at myself for saying that. I mean, I shouldn't be rude, right? But honestly, I had an opinion, didn't I?

"I know, right?" Aaliyah replied. "And you're straight, right?"

"Aaliyah, you can't just ask people if they're straight." Hailey rolled her eyes.

"I am," I replied.

"Anyways, let's go to the Pegasi stables next! I think Percy's giving some of the little kids lessons!" Madi suggested, jogging off.

The rest of us jogged after her and Hailey smirked. "Nice, most people would get tired."

"Soccer player, midfielder, lots of running!" I replied, laughing. "I'm 14. Going into ninth grade, or I was..."

"Nice. I'm 15." Madi replied. "Barely 15. My birthday was a few weeks ago."

"I'm 15 too! But my birthday's in two months," Aaliyah replied.

"You guys are making me feel old! I'm 17, almost 18!" Hailey laughed.

"Hailey, you're not old. The 7 are all like 18 now!" Madi rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you know that Aphrodite cheerleading squad where I'm a flyer?"

"Huh?" I asked.

Madi laughed. "I'm a cheerleader, and my cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, has an entire cheer squad. I'm the flyer, or the girl on top. And I just got my front aerial! It's basically a cartwheel with no hands."

Being a soccer player sounded kind of dull, compared to someone who could basically do a flip.

"Nice!" Hailey clapped respectfully.

"Oh my gods! Show me!" Aaliyah squealed.

"That's great, Madi!" I replied.

Madi smiled. "Sure I'll show you!"

Madi broke into a run and then did a cartwheel with no hands. "There you are."

"WOW! That was epic!" All of us clapped.

"OH MY GODS! Did you see that?!" A shrill, high-pitched girl's voice was heard. We were close to the stables. Percy and his Pegasus riding lessons.

"Kids, you should listen to Percy." Madi smiled. "If you're good, I might do it again!"

I kind of wanted to go do it and started to move subconsciously, then Hailey grabbed my arm. "She's using her charmspeak. It's a daughter of Aphrodite power and you get people to do what you want them to, basically."

"IS THAT THE NEW HADES GIRL?!" One of the little kids shrieked and ran behind Percy.

"She's a nice Hades girl!" Aaliyah put one arm around me.

"Hi, I'm Caroline," I added stupidly. I never know what to say, do I?

"Hey, you're not wearing any black. Except for your hair..." The little girl with the high-pitched voice peeked out from behind Percy. "Are you nice?"

"Yes!" Hailey replied. "Brittany, she's super sweet. Caroline, the girl is Brittany, my little half-sis, daughter of Hermes."

Brittany came out from behind Percy. "Okay..."

"Anyways, there's a right way to sit on a Pegasus and a wrong way. Can anyone guess the wrong way?" Percy asked.

"Don't sit on their wings!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah. If you sit on their wings, they can't fly. And when they can't fly, they're like horses. And they hate being called horses. So, you sit with your legs behind the wings." Percy replied, mounting a black Pegasus and showing us. "By the way, this is Blackjack, and he's my Pegasus."

"Can we try?" another kid asked.

Madi sent Percy a warning look, and Hailey rolled her eyes as if to say, _how stupid are you?_ Aaliyah just stood there. I actually watched- who knows when I'd need this?

"Sure." Percy shrugged. "All our Pegasi here are nice, so just go choose one you'd like, and I'll be here with Blackjack." Then he turned to us. "So, what brings you here?"

"We're giving Caroline the camp tour!" Aaliyah exclaimed. "And you should teach her how to ride! I mean, she doesn't know how..."

"Please?" Madi pleaded.

"Sure." Percy shrugged. "I've got Blackjack. Caroline, here, get on."

Percy knelt down like he was going to propose to me, and I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Don't let the rumors start."

"Just step on my knee and mount," Percy instructed.

I shrugged and stepped on Percy's knee with my flat shoe. I swung my other leg over and then mounted the Pegasus, which whinnied.

"He likes you. Says you're light," Percy said.

"Thanks!" I replied. "I like him too. Now how do I...?"

I was interrupted by Blackjack galloping and spreading his wings, soaring upwards. I held on tight.

"Hold on!" Madi called.

"Yeah, I never would have thought of that!" I screamed back sarcastically.

Blackjack finally leveled out and just flew in circles. Percy looked pretty pleased with himself. After a few minutes of soaring, Blackjack flew back down to the ground, and I slid off.

"So?" Aaliyah asked.

"How did you like it?" Madi asked.

"That was awesome!" I replied. I was free of my worries. I had forgotten about Nico and being a daughter of Hades, and I thought I was a normal demigod. I was happy not trying to decide weather to be Caroline Jacobson, the bright and sunny or Caroline Jacobson, the girl equivalent of her brother, Nico di Angelo. Not worrying about fitting the stereotypes or being "proper" or even what Hades/dad would think of me.

"Nice riding!" Hailey complimented. "Do Pegasi like Hades kids?"

"Not really, since they remind them of death, but Caroline's exactly the opposite," Percy explained.

Way to go, Hailey. Way to remind me that I'm not a proper daughter of Hades. I'm not like Nico.

"Thanks, Percy. Next we're pushing her into the lake!" Madi exclaimed.

"You're what?!" I asked.

"Just kidding!" Madi laughed. "Percy practically lives in the water."

 _Water._ It reminded me of Birch Island. I sighed.

"I heard Chiron has some news for us!" Aaliyah exclaimed. She was the gossipy one, Hailey was the leader and Madi the "dumb blonde" who wasn't that dumb. "There's a quest being given out!"

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Yeah! Anyways, we've got to finish the tour. See you later, Percy!" Aaliyah waved and began to drag me off.

A quest? I sure as heck wasn't going unless some god appeared, pointed at me and said, "HEY CAROLINE, YOU'RE GOING ON A QUEST!"


	6. Percy: The New Girl's Quest

**R &R? I still love u xxx**

* * *

I liked Caroline as a friend. She actually took the news pretty well- better then others. She had made some nice friends. And at dinner, I wasn't surprised what happened.

Chiron stood up. "Someone has once again stolen Zeus' lightning bolt."

"And Poseidon's trident," Chiron added, "And Hades' helm of darkness.

Everyone at camp gasped, and Chiron continued. "The gods are quarreling. The Big Three want their items back, and soon. They demand their items returned to them within one week of tomorrow, or else war will break out. Apollo said that the Greeks and Roman demigods must combine again to succeed. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon have all chosen one of their children- Greek or Roman- to be their champion and go on a quest. They are Jason, son of Jupiter, Percy, son of Poseidon and Caroline, daughter of Hades."

"Wait, what?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"The three of you will leave tomorrow," Chiron added.

That dampened the mood of everyone. After dinner, Jason and I found each other.

"Hey, bro!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey, bro," I replied. "We should find Caroline and tell her what she needs to know."

Jason nodded in approval. "Where would she be?"

"Let's go check her cabin," I suggested.

* * *

Caroline wasn't in her cabin and neither was Nico. But I did hear a sound like shoes on a soccer ball. It was faint, though...

"That's probably her. She plays soccer," I told Jason.

"Sounds like it's coming from by the lake," Jason added.

Jason and I walked in the direction of the lake, which was a short walk. There Caroline stood, playing with a soccer ball with her soccer shoes, shin guards and socks. She didn't seem to notice us.

"Hey, I thought you didn't have any stuff," I teased.

Caroline put her foot on the ball and looked over at us. "Hailey stole it from someone, along with the cleats, shin guards and socks. She's pretty good at it. You're Jason, right?"

"Yes," Jason answered. "Son of Jupiter."

"Roman," Caroline noted. "Cool. I'm Caroline, also known as The Island Princess to Hailey and Madi, soccer player since I was four. Daughter of... Hades. Um, what are quests like?"

"Monsters try and kill you- a lot. You go through a lot of challenges and defeat monsters." I answered. "Pack light- like only a backpack. Or not at all."

"Nice to know..." Caroline fell silent. "Anyways, do you guys play?"

"No," Jason and I answered.

"Aw," Caroline groaned. "Um... what are quests like?"

"A lot of running," I said. "Sometimes miles and miles."

"Running? I do a lot of running and conditioning." Caroline replied. "I'm a midfielder. That means a lot of running."

"Do you have a weapon yet?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Caroline answered. "Hailey's letting me borrow her sword. She also told me about your sword, Percy- how it's a pen. Hailey's is on a magic necklace shaped like a caduceus. You know, the winged doctor symbol thing of Hermes. And if I need it, I can just pull it off and it'll magically reattach again. It's actually really awesome."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Has anyone said anything about where to go?"

"I talked to Chiron after dinner, and yes," Caroline answered. "I didn't really want to help any of the gods except Poseidon, since he was nice to me, but Chiron explained that I had to and that I was Dad's champion. He said there was one constant thing left behind: a single snowflake."

"Khione." Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" Caroline asked.

"She's the snow goddess," I explained. "She was a total jerk to us."

"She tried to kill us a lot," Jason added. "She's probably risen in power."

"I still don't see why I should help the gods. Luckily my mom married an nice guy and I've had a nice life. I'd gladly help Poseidon- heck, you and him saved my life." She looks up at me. "I've never met my dad. And YOUR dad, Jason, tried to kill me! And I'm not even used to being a demigod!"

"Well, the gods can also kill you," I pointed out.

Caroline sighed. "Point taken. But in all honesty, I don't get why _I'm_ the champion instead of my brother Nico. I've just gotten here." She turned towards the lake and sighed. "I'm not trained, and I just learned about the gods and stuff, what? Two days ago? That is _not_ enough time to be ready to find three powerful magical items, not to mention adjust to a new crazy life!"

"Maybe he wants to give you a chance," Jason suggested.

"Like you said, the snow goddess has probably risen in power... It's like he's sending me to die. Telling me that Nico's the one who should stay back and stay safe. Is that what you want? Because I can make it happen, right here and right now!" Caroline grabbed Hailey's necklace and it turned into a sword.

"No, Caroline..." I grabbed her wrist. "I'm sure your dad just wants you to have as much honor as Nico."

I let go of her wrist and she sighed, tying the necklace on again. "Yeah. It's- it's just that the past few days have been hard on me, losing my family and stuff. I'm a mess."

"I know, Hades took my mom once, but luckily I got her back. It was my first year at camp, and I was 11." I put my arm around her shoulder.

"When I was two, Juno, Hera's Roman form, demanded my mom take me to the Wolf House where I trained and eventually got to Camp Jupiter." Jason put his arm around Caroline's other shoulder. "Not that many demigods have actually _good_ lives."

"Yeah, I guess." Caroline wiped a tear away. "I'm such a wuss."

"Nah, you're just adjusting." I replied.

"Th- thanks." Caroline sighed. "I'll be ready by tomorrow. But... do I have any epic powers?"

"Nico can summon the dead," Jason said. "And shadow travel. It's where you literally travel through the shadows."

"Yeah, Percy mentioned it," Caroline replies. "Creepy. Hades kids powers are kinda creepy for the bright, sunny, alive girls like me."

I laughed. "You'll get used to it."

All three of us started walking off to her cabin, when suddenly Caroline stopped and smiled, happy again. "I have to teach you to play soccer sometime."

"Sure, why not? But later," Jason says. "See you tomorrow, Caroline."

"Yeah, you two. Thanks." Caroline smiles.

"See you." Jason and I waved her off.


	7. Percy: Caroline's A Badass

**Hey guys xx Should I get an Instagram?**

* * *

It was the next morning. Annabeth had said bye to me and Piper had said bye to Jason. He and I were ready. After a few minutes of waiting, Caroline was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Jason asked. "Wait- we never told her a time, did we?"

"No," I replied, just realizing it. "But it's 8:30 in the morning. I thought she'd be up by now."

"She is a teenage girl," Jason pointed out. "Most of them like their sleep. Let's go check on her."

Jason and I walked to her cabin, knocked, and Caroline stepped out in a tank top. When she saw us, her eyes widened.

"I didn't!" she exclaimed.

"You did," I replied.

"Okay, give me a sec. Nico's still sleeping too. So sorry!" Caroline exclaimed before shutting the door.

When Caroline came back out, she looked anything _but_ a daughter of Hades. She had on a light purple sporty top and grey-and-blue athletic shorts. (There was a blue stripe on the side of her shorts.) She had her long hair in a perfectly straight high ponytail with her bangs off to the left side and light makeup- faint eyeshadow, but noticeable. And of course she had her caduceus necklace. The clothes made her look like an Ares kid. The hair, makeup and fashion sense made her look like an Aphrodite kid. Her necklace made her look like a Hermes kid.

"Percy? You're staring." Caroline's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I replied. "You just look... so unlike Nico."

"I get that a lot." Caroline laughed, but it sounded like a fake laugh.

"What did you do last night?" Jason asked, peeking into the Hades cabin. Caroline quickly blocked his view.

"Um... nothing?" Caroline replied. Jason and I gave her a look and she sighed. "After you guys left I did some more soccer. For another... two and a half hours?"

"Oh," I replied. "Well, you could have stayed longer. Just try and stay awake."

Caroline nodded. "I'm not even tired. I talked to Madi, Hailey and Aaliyah too. They said I shouldn't bring anything."

"Okay. Khione's home is in Chicago, Illinois..." Jason muttered.

"Chicago," Caroline repeated. "I've been there once. It's not too bad."

"Well, let's go take the bus," I suggested.

All three of us were almost to the camp's entrance when Hailey, Madi and Aaliyah tackled Caroline.

"AHH!" Caroline shrieked, giggling.

"We just had to come say bye!" Madi exclaimed.

"And say good luck." Hailey smiled, standing up.

"I'm so going to miss you!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"Me too," Caroline replied, smiling sadly. "I just hope we don't fail." She looked back at us.

"You won't!" all three of the other girls replied in unison.

"You've got Percy!" Madi did a twirl.

"And Jason!" Aaliyah added.

"Don't worry. You won't fail." Hailey put her arm around Caroline. "Who's technically leading the quest?"

"Caroline," Jason answered. "But it's more of a trio."

"I- wait, what?" Caroline asked. "Since when?"

Jason and I shrugged.

"You can do it!" Madi did one of those cartwheels with no hands and then an air-splits.

Caroline smiled. "Thanks. For all of this random stuff. And the help."

"No problem!" Hailey replied.

"Come on, Caroline." Jason and I continued walking.

"Iris-message us!" Madi exclaimed, running back.

"Who-what you?" Caroline asked.

"They'll explain." Aaliyah gave me and Jason a _do it_ look.

"We will, come on Caroline," Jason replied.

Caroline smiled. "Well, see you, I guess."

She ran up to us and all three of us walked out of camp and got on a bus headed towards Chicago. All three of us sat in the back.

"So, Caroline, tell us about yourself," I said.

Caroline shrugged. "Well, I guess there's not that much to tell. My mom knew I was a demigod, since she never gave me a phone. I'm a soccer player and have been... You guys?"

"I found out when I was 11. Chiron came to my school and taught my Greek mythology class. Then I went on a quest to get Zeus' master bolt. It got taken again." I smiled at the memory- where I had first gotten close to Annabeth.

"I-" Jason was interrupted by the radio, playing some new pop song. I didn't really know what it was, but Caroline did.

"Shut up and dance with me!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"The song," Caroline replied. "Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon. It's a hit."

"Oh," Jason replied. "Never heard it."

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline shrieked. "Taylor Swift! Katy Perry! Any of those?"

"Who?" Jason and I asked.

"Oh, and say gods," I added.

"Okay," Caroline replied. "But seriously, you should. They're awesome."

Caroline eventually fell asleep with her head against the window. Jason and I just talked.

"I think Zeus thought she stole his lightning bolt, and revenge for Thalia," I whispered. "And he came after her. Hades came after me and Thalia."

"But then why would Poseidon save her? Hades sent some monsters after you," Jason whispered back.

"I don't know," I replied. "I guess he's just nice. I just think we have to protect her. I don't think the Big Three will send anything after us, since there's one demigod from each god."

Jason nodded. "I hope."

Just then the bus skidded to a stop and Caroline jolted awake. "What happened?"

"Hellhounds!" Jason called, pointing.

"Oh, damn." Caroline muttered, then turned red-faced and looked over at me. "Um... sorry."

"I don't really care," I replied.

Jason, Caroline and I ran out of the bus. The hellhounds gave one look at Caroline and snarled at her. They didn't think she was a daughter of Hades, or maybe she just smelled wrong, since she didn't _look_ or _act_ like one.

"Why the Hades would my dad send monsters on us?" Caroline asked. "I thought I was his kid!"

"You are," Jason called back, zapping a hellhound with lightning.

"What the hell, dad?" Caroline called, dodging a hellhound. "Wait! This must be like a test or something!"

Caroline jumped on a hellhound. How she got on, I have no idea. She sat it and pulled her necklace off, turning it into a sword. She stabbed it in the hellhound's neck, which disintegrated. She landed on her feet, sword in hand. Jason and I were both stunned. I stabbed one in the rear and Jason zapped more with electricity. Caroline even got one or two. Finally they were all gone.

"Where did you learn to fight?" I asked.

Caroline shrugged. "Easy! Soccer. It has a lot of awkward jumps and turns in it. Also, when you're goalside- between a person and the goal- you have to push people with your shoulder really hard, then they move and you fall towards the ground. You either do a face-plant or some weird jump."

"Well, good job." Jason added. "Where are we now?"

"Um... I think that says 10 miles to Cleveland, Ohio..." I squinted at the sign.

"Hey, that's on the coast of Lake Erie!" Caroline exclaimed. "There's a map."

"Hey, there's a hellhound..." Jason pointed in between the trees at a huge black dog. It whimpered, and it reminded me or Mrs. O'Leary.

"Come here," Caroline whispered, walking over towards the dog. It slowly came out and approached her, then bowed.

"Oh, I could so get used to this." Caroline smirked, rubbing the hellhound's head. "Good... dog."

The hellhound knelt down and I smiled. "I think it wants to take us somewhere..."

Caroline laughed and hopped on. "He's going to take us to Cleveland."

"Better yet, Chicago!" Jason added, climbing on.

"Why go to Chicago? I'm here. Or a part of me is."

There stood the palest woman I'd ever seen with jet black hair. Her skin was the color of snow. Her hair was as black as the night.

The goddess Khione.


	8. Percy: Turning In For The Night

**Ooh... Khione's back!**

* * *

Khione. The snow goddess.

Khione looked like Snow White- white-as-snow skin, black-as-night hair. I was also pretty sure that Khione was not as nice as Snow White. She had a wicked smile on her face that could only mean trouble. Plus she had to kill Jason... 3 times? I had lost count.

"Is she the one we're supposed to stop?" Caroline whispered.

"Yeah," Jason whispered back.

"She doesn't look like a bitch," Caroline shrugged.

"Perseus Jackson," Khione repeated. "Jason Grace. And some girl. "

"Excuse me?!" Caroline protested. "MY NAME IS CAROLINE, LADY!" Then Caroline turned back to me. "Ignore my previous statement or take out _doesn't look_ and replace it with _looks._ Or _is."_

"Two powerful demigods, and one who no one cares about," Khione continued. "A nobody. Someone who doesn't know who she is, and what her destiny is! Do you even have a guess, Caroline? I bet you don't."

"I know who I am!" Caroline exclaimed, sliding off the hellhound. "I am Caroline Jacobson, daughter of Hades. Since you didn't seen to know. By the way, Khione is the weirdest name I've ever heard. And you're ugliest Snow White cosplayer I have ever seen!"

Khione rolled her eyes, looking away from Caroline. "Oh, please. You look like a daughter of Apollo or someone else. Anything but Hades. I know who I am. I am Khione, Goddess of Snow."

"Oh, so you know you're an slut?" Caroline asked, smirking.

This girl was sassy! I liked her.

Khione stuck her nose in Caroline's face, grabbing her caduceus necklace. "I'm not the slut here. You, however, aren't a true daughter of Hades. You're bright. Sunny. Exactly the opposite. You look like anything but a daughter of Hades!""

"You're right." Caroline rolled her eyes and kicked Khione where the sun didn't shine. "Everyone runs away from you. No one likes winter! No one likes you, bi-yoch!"

"You little-!" Khione snarled.

Caroline dodged a bunch of snow and jumped back on the hellhound. "Um, I think it needs more power or something to the shadow travel thing?"

"You're a child of Hades! You can shadow travel! Just think where you want to go!" I called. Nico had told me about it once.

"Here goes nothing!" Caroline screamed, dodging a snowball. "I don't know what the heck I'm doing but okay!"

That was the second time I rode a dog into a tree. It was the same- fast, windy and kind of creepy. We ended up outside the city of Cleveland, Ohio. And Caroline hadn't passed out like Nico did- she was just pale. Probably because the hellhound did most of the work.

Jason slid off first, then me, then Caroline. "Woah. I'm tired. Can we stop for the day?"

"Yeah," Jason and I replied.

"I never want to see her again!" Caroline sighed, sitting against a tree.

"We're going to Chicago to _find_ her," I replied.

"Great. Could this day get any better?" Caroline asked, sighing. "By the way, have you guys seen Frozen?"

"No," I replied.

"No," Jason repeated.

"What?!" Caroline asked. "Seriously, you guys would be like genderbent Elsas with your powers!"

"Who what?" Jason asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Genderbent is when a character changes gender. Elsa is the main character in Frozen, and she can control and make snow and ice. Like Khione."

"Anyways, it looks like as good a place of any to camp for the night." I looked at the area. "Who's going to be on first watch?"

"I will," Caroline replied.

"No. You're way too tired." Jason replies. "I will."

"But-" Caroline protested, but then Jason and I both gave her a look, then she sighed. "Come on. I know I'm only 14, and I'm untrained, but I'm not that useless."

"Caroline, you're obviously tired." I sighed, looking at her. Her hair was a duller color. There were light bags under her eyes. And she yawned.

"Fine, I admit it." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just wake me when you're ready for my turn."

"Okay. Go to sleep." I replied. Caroline was like the little sister I never had.

Caroline put her head in a patch of grass and went to sleep quickly. It was almost pitch black and Jason and I were still awake.

"So, when did you get so attached to her?" Jason asked.

I shrugged. "She's like the little sister I never had. Plus, she's scared."

"Think we should let her sleep?" Jason suggested. "All night?"

"She needs it. That was her first time shadow travelling," I whispered.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I don't really think she and Nico are alike in any way besides they're half related."

I nodded. "Yeah. I wonder if she covered the Hades cabin in bright colors yet."

Jason laughed. "She might."

"She's pretty sassy," I replied. "And she's not afraid to stand up to the gods. I wonder what she'd do if she ever met your dad."

"If she looks like she's going to try and kill him, we need to hold her back." Jason suggested.

"Agreed," I agreed. "He did take her parents. When Hades took my mom, I wasn't too happy with him either."

I remembered it. My first quest. I had the three pearls in the Underworld and I had three people plus myself to get out... I had eventually gotten her back. I thought the ancient laws said you couldn't get someone back from the dead. Orpheus tried.

"Are you taking first watch or me?" Jason asked.

"I'll take first watch," I answered.

"Okay." Jason nodded and laid down next to Caroline.

I stood watch, thinking about what Khione had said. What did she mean when she said Caroline didn't know who she was? She was crazy, but in a good way. She was sassy. She was sunny. She was happy, and was pretty good about not crying about her parents' death. Maybe she was just trying to get used to things and not appear as weak.

It would remain a mystery to me.


	9. Percy: Help from a Celebrity

**HEY GUYS :D R &R?**

* * *

As it turned out, Caroline woke up at about the same time as me. The sun was just barely visible.

"What? It's already morning?" Caroline rubbed her eyes. "I was supposed to have a turn!"

"You were too tired. You needed it," I insisted.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Okay, I admit it! What now?"

"We go to Chicago," Jason answered.

"That's Lake Erie over there..." Caroline pointed at a lake. "Chicago is on Lake Michigan. Sun rises from that way... that's east. So we go west."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm a social studies nerd," Caroline answered. "Plus I know in Greek mythology Apollo drove his sun chariot from east to west."

I decided not to correct her that Apollo's 'sun chariot'could be anything- a sports car, a bus, an _actual_ chariot...

"Oh," Jason replied. "Anyways... west."

"Is there a route by water?" I asked.

"Yes. But then there's Jason and me." Caroline replied.

"And?" I asked.

"I'm a daughter of Hades. Jason's a son of Zeus." Caroline began.

"Jupiter," Jason corrected.

"Close enough. Anyways," Caroline continued. "They're not exactly on good terms yet."

"Oh, yeah," I replied.

"Shadow travel won't work. I can't do it and our hellhound's magically disappeared..." Caroline looked around.

"And we can't fly either- Zeus or Jupiter would shoot us out of the sky." Jason replied.

"So, do we walk?" Caroline asked.

Suddenly an image appeared of my best friends- Madi, Aaliyah and Hailey.

"YOU PROMISED TO IRIS-MESSAGE US!" Madi screamed.

"They never explained it!" Caroline protested.

 _Oops._

Hailey laughed. "It's like this. You give an offering to Iris and she'll carry a message for you if she's not too busy. There just has to be a a rainbow somewhere."

"We miss you!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"So do I!" Caroline exclaimed. "Have you guys been to Chicago?"

"No," all three of them answered.

"Anyways, never mind! Khione's home is Quebec!" Hailey exclaimed. "You know how there are stories about the 7? Well, they say Khione was in Quebec!"

"Then why did I think Chicago?" Jason asked.

 _I'm confused,_ I thought. _We went the wrong place? But Jason said...?_

"The story said when Jason confronted her in the Wolf House, her voice was..." Madi looked down at a piece of paper. " _Like snow, soft, and very cold..._ She was the one who made Zeus shut down Olympus!"

"There's something about fears here too..." Aaliyah looked at the paper.

"Anyways, the clock is ticking! Get to Quebec!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Quebec's northeast..." Caroline replied, thinking. "Thanks guys!"

"No problem!" Aaliyah answered.

"We could get there by water..." Caroline looked over at me. "When was your dad's trident stolen?"

"He couldn't find it before you arrived," I answered. It might have been that day.

"So he knows I didn't do it..." Caroline replied. "Should we risk it?"

"We have to." Jason replied.

I sent a silent prayer to my dad, hoping he wouldn't blast us out of the water.

"Part two- finding a boat," I added.

"Done. I know a girl." Caroline replied. "And I heard she's in in Cleveland right now."

"Who?" Jason and I asked.

"Emma Knight," Caroline answered. "She's Sarah and Justin Knight's kid!"

"No way!" I exclaimed. She was in a TV show that I had watched in the fifth grade and I had a crush on her back then, but now I had Annabeth.

"Yeah, I know." Caroline replied. "She and her family have a house in New York. I met her in Central Park- she had just moved here and got lost. I met her mom."

"Okay, so where is she?" Jason asked.

Caroline pointed at a poster with a picture of Emma's mom. "I think it says... Sarah Knight concert at Quicken Loans Arena?"

"Let's go."

"EMMA KNIGHT?!"

Oh yeah, I had forgot her friends were there. They started to freak out.

"I'll try and get you guys autographs! Now bye!" Caroline waved her arm through the connection.

 _"Now_ let's go."

* * *

The hard part? Getting towards Sarah Knight to find Emma. We were demigods and couldn't use phones. (Caroline had Emma's number, though!) Luckily, Emma spotted Caroline first.

"Caroline? Is that you?" Emma asked. "Come here!"

Emma was a pretty girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had a perfect smile and flawless makeup. I expected as much- she was a celebrity. She was also paper-thin. She looked pretty, like a model, with her

Caroline smirked ans walked out to hug Emma. "Emma! I haven't seen you in forever. Um... I heard about the island."

"I know. But Emma, we need your help." Caroline replied. "We need a boat."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Can we tell her?" Caroline replied.

"Sure," I replied.

Caroline quickly whispered to Emma what we were, and Emma nodded, understanding. "I've seen the monsters too. I thought I was going crazy. Am I... a demigod?"

"We don't know," Jason replied. "But you can come with us. See if you are when we get back to camp."

Emma shrugged. "Why not? Do you guys have your passports?"

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned. "No."

"Ugh. We'll figure something out. One minute." Emma walked over to her mom. She was probably explaining.

"Of course!" Mrs. Knight replied.

"Great! See you, love you." Emma blew a kiss and then walked over to us. "We're good. I've got an idea. Come on."

Emma, Jason, Caroline and I took off running towards the harbor. Emma pointed at a fancy yacht. It kind of reminded me of the _Princess Andromeda,_ but Emma's boat didn't have monsters or any Greek/Roman evidence on it.

"Where's the crew?" Jason asked.

Emma shrugged. "Probably in their hotel."

"Okay..." Caroline replied. "Emma, what's the plan?"

"We sneak across Lake Erie."

It probably wasn't a good idea, but when you're a demigod, regular rules just go out the window.

"What?!" Caroline squeaked. "We're gonna get caught!"

"No. There's no patrols in the middle of Lake Erie." Emma shook her head. "And once, I got across customs without doing anything except signing a stupid autograph. Most people think boats come from other Canadian towns."

"It's better then nothing," Jason added.

"Okay," I replied. "I can steer the ship."

"I heard," Emma replied. "Son of Poseidon, right?"

I nodded.

Emma tapped some buttons on her phone. "Just posted on social media that Miss Emma Knight is coming to Canada!"

"Sweet!" Caroline and Emma high-fived.

I guessed Emma was mortal, since she had a phone. But then again Annabeth had told me about demigod scent-dulling chips that could go in phones.

"Ready?"

"Ready."


	10. Caroline: Emma and Shipwrecked?

**R &R? Ily**

* * *

I was pretty glad to see Emma again. It took my mind off me being a daughter of Hades. Percy was controlling the ship, and Jason had the winds push it. So Emma and I talked while her phone charged.

"How'd you bring a _phone charger?!"_ I asked.

Emma shrugged. "I always bring one."

"Fair enough," I replied. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Me either! Did you get a phone yet?" Emma asked.

I groaned. "No! I really want one, though!"

"Do you think Percy's cute?" Emma asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No. He's way too old for me, plus he's got a girlfriend."

"If he's that hot he should," Emma replied, smiling.

"Don't tell me you like him, do you?" I smiled mischievously, like the Cheshire Cat. Emma was 15. Percy was like 18. I could... sort of see Emma and Percy together.

"Nah," Emma replied, keeping a straight face.

I shrugged and smirked. "YOU LIKE HIM!"

"I don't!" Emma insisted!

"YOU LIKE HIM!" I replied, singsong-y.

"I DO NOT!" Emma exclaimed.

"EMMA KNIGHT LIKES P-"

Emma slapped a hand over my mouth. "I DO NOT! Liar!"

"Whatever you say." I smirked.

"Oh, shut up! Come on. Let's go up to the deck." Emma smirked and ran up the stairs, dodging the furniture.

I had finally gotten used to Emma's richness after the water park birthday party. But this yacht was freaking AWESOME. It was like those pictures on Google Images. Her yacht had a pool on the deck. Emma's life was a teenage dream. I half expected her to start singing the Katy Perry song.

"Wow. Your yacht's awesome." Emma and I stood on the railing. It was around noon. We looked like movie characters at the movie's ending. I was SO happy Poseidon didn't shipwreck us.

Present day me is laughing at that statement.

"Thanks." Emma replied.

"I love it." I added. "Hey! Have you done a cover of Let It Go?"

"I've been meaning to. I've also wrote a _Let It Burn, Let It Glow, Let It Grow, Let It Flow_ and _Let It Blow!_ I've gone crazy for that song!" Emma answered.

"Ooh!" I exclaimed. "We could make a _Let It Flow_ music video on your yacht with Percy! And _Let It Blow_ with Jason!" I exclaimed. "Percy controls water. Jason controls wind."

"Sweet!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's a perfect day ex-... WOAH!" I stopped mid-sentence.

The lake suddenly rocked, sweeping me and Emma off out feet. We crashed against the other side of the rail.

"Ow!" Emma exclaimed.

"Your heel hit me!" I exclaimed. As usual, Emma was wearing heels. She was already tall, though.

"Sorry," Emma apologized.

"Any time I say that something bad happens!" I sighed. "Like when Zeus set my island on fire!"

I had the worst luck. I say something positive, something negative happens. UGH!

"You can swim, right?" Emma asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but not well, you?"

"Duh!" Emma replied. "Didn't you watch _Darkness Rising?_ I did some water stuff in there!"

"Cool! And no. Anyways, like I said, the Big Three's stuff is missing, and that's why this is happening!" I explained. "Come on!"

"Where?!" Emma called back.

"Up the stairs! To Percy and Jason!" I answered.

"Uh, why?" Emma asked.

It had started to rain. Figures, since rain was technically water. "Because Poseidon won't hit his kid as hard!"

"I'm just thinking what the hell right now, but okay!" Emma brushed wet hair out of her face.

We were able to make out way to the stairs somehow. Emma got there first, then me. We slowly made our way up. Suddenly I started to slip.

"Woah!" I screamed, grabbing the stair rail.

"Caroline!" Emma exclaimed, reaching an arm out. She was too far up though.

"Don't let go!" I called back. "Percy, where the hell are you?"

"Up here!" Percy's voice answered. "Just a little further!"

"Ugh!" I was two steps behind Emma, who had like three more to get to and she'd be at the top. We were holding hands so we wouldn't slip.

"Woah!" Emma started to slip.

"I've got you!" Percy exclaimed, grabbing Emma's arm and pulling us up.

"Thanks."

Emma laughed. "Oh my god. I am out of shape. Or do I say oh my gods...?"

"Yeah," I replied. "You say oh my gods."

"Oh my gods, then." Emma pulled her hair back, but her bangs just fell back to their normal spot.

"You remind me of my girlfriend Piper." Jason looked at Emma. "You're both pretty tall, skinny and have long hair."

Emma laughed. "Thanks. Now... How do we get out of the storm?"

"I can't fight my dad. He's way more powerful then me." Percy looked sad. "I don't really like it either."

"I can't fly all three of you at the same time," Jason added.

"Did you just say fly?" Emma asked.

Jason nodded.

"So, basically, we're doomed?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Nice knowing you all!" Emma exclaimed. "Wait... maybe not."

"What?" the rest of us asked.

The boat rocked, and Emma slid down towards the railing. _**"I WANT TO GET TO CANADA, AND SOON! Take me to CANADA!"**_

I felt a strong urge to jump off the boat and swim with Emma to Canada. I shook my head. I had felt the same thing with Madi, daughter of Aphrodite. The clouds cleared and the shore became visible.

"Did Emma just...?" Percy asked.

"She did!" Jason answered.

"Charmspeak," I realized. "Emma, you're a daughter of Aphrodite!"

"Really?" Emma asked, looking down at her soaked clothes. "That's worked for me before. So I thought, _why not?_ and tried it. Who knew?!"

"It's called charmspeak," Jason explained. "All children of Venus- Aphrodite- have it. It makes others do what you want. I think you just used it on Poseidon!"

"Epic," Emma replied. "Come on. Canada awaits."


	11. Caroline: Emma Gets A Demigod Guide

**Hey guys! R &R?**

* * *

When we got to Canada, about ten seconds after we landed someone spotted Emma.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S EMMA KNIGHT!"

"WHERE?!"

Ten seconds after that, we got mobbed.

"EMMA! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"EMMA! Autograph my arm!"

"EMMA! Marry me!"

Okay, that last one? Stalker! If you ever get famous, you're going to get stuff like that. To be honest, that would kind of suck.

"Okay! Okay!" Emma exclaimed. "What's the quickest way to Quebec?"

"The nearest airport is that way. London National Airport."

We looked over and saw a guy with shades, and he was cute. One of the gods, maybe? (Nope. #SoWrong. Emma taught me about these hashtag things. #ThanksEmma!)

"Great!" I exclaimed.

I _really_ hadn't thought this through. What if he was a monster? What if he wanted to kidnap poor Emma? What if he tried to kill us?! But being a demigod, it's like, _that's a stupid idea! Let's do it._

"Ooh, we're in Ontario!" Emma exclaimed. "Come on. To London International Airport!"

"Wait!" Percy exclaimed. "Zeus said he'd blast me out of the sky if I ever flew again."

"Crap!" I exclaimed.

"No problem..." Emma smirked. "We'll just drive."

"And you can drive?" Jason asked.

Emma laughed. "No. Not me. But I've know a girl."

Emma didn't mean girl. She meant limo company owned by a lady. When we got in...

"Holy. Crud." I whispered, shocked. "Emma, this is epic!"

"Thanks." Emma slid in. Emma and I sat facing Percy and Jason.

"So... explain." Emma shrugged. "About the Big Three's stuff getting stolen and stuff."

"Well..." Percy began. "When I was 11, Zeus' master bolt was first stolen that I know of. I got it back for him, and had to fly home, or else I'd never make the deadline and then he threatened to kill me if I ever flew again."

"And we all lived happily ever after with no drama whatsoever!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Anyways," Jason continued, "each of our godly parents chose us for a quest to find their items. I'm the son of Jupiter, Percy here's the son of Poseidon and Caroline's the daughter of Hades."

 _Can't I get a break?!_ I thought. _Does someone seriously have to remind me that I'm a kid of Hades, and not a "proper" one at that?!_

But it wasn't really his fault. He didn't know. But honestly, I think Emma knew at that point!

"So... what's your reward?" Emma asked.

"Not dying... at least then," I replied.

"Not true." Percy replied. "When I was 14, the gods were trying to decide weather to kill me because of a dumb prophecy."

"Oh, great." I rolled my eyes. "Is there a difference between being a demigod and being in hell?"

Jason gave me a look that said _DON'T ASK!_

"Yes," Percy replied, looking at Jason. "It's fine. I fell into Tartarus with Annabeth. Actually, she almost fell, I grabbed her, and we both fell."

"Tartar sauce?" Emma asked. "Like the Grumpy Cat?"

"The who what?" Percy asked. "Anyways, it's literally hell. Tartarus is a pit. It's where monsters to go to re-form, and they weren't dying since the Doors of Death were chained by Gaea, the Earth Mother. Me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo saved the world, too... Tartarus is like your worst nightmare."

"Like socks and sandals?!" Emma asked.

Percy nods. "Bad stuff. Like I once thought Annabeth was... _dead."_

"Wow. I feel so sorry for you!" Emma exclaimed.

Percy nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"What's that?" I asked, looking at Jason's arm. It had the letters _SPQR_ on it.

"It means _Senatus Populusque Romanus,_ "Jason answered. "It's Latin. In English, it means _The Senate and People of Rome_. At Camp Jupiter, you get one once you reach the rank of centurion. It's got the initials, your godly parent's symbol and one mark for each year of your service. I was a former praetor there."

"I've got one too, I got made praetor after my quest there." Percy showed us his. It had a trident symbol instead of an eagle.

"Oh, and they hurt- really badly!"

"Well I'm a Greek... do we have any painful rituals?" I asked.

Percy shook his head. "Not any mandatory ones. Only unless you get yourself in trouble."

"Okay, I'll try not to!" I replied.

"Okay. So..." Emma looked up from her phone, which was somehow plugged in. "We can get to Toronto tonight, or Montreal. Toronto's about three hours away, and it's... 2:30 right now. Or we can go to Montreal, which is further. That's 7 or so hours. And that's just driving. Montreal and Toronto both have nice hotels."

"Ooh! I've heard of the C.N tower in Toronto!" I exclaimed.

Jason and Percy just looked at each other.

"Oh."

 _STUPID RIVALRY RUINING MY FUN!_

"Then I guess Montreal?" Emma asked.

"Sure," the rest of us replied.

"We've got a long ride." Emma replied. "So... charmspeak."

"My girlfriend Piper has it. Like I said, it makes others do what you want," Jason explained. "It's a nice power. Somehow you used it on Poseidon. How powerful are you?"

"I don't know," Emma replied. "I mean, he's a god, and I'm... me."

"Hmm. Maybe you're just good at it," Percy suggested. "Anyways, what's there to do in Montreal?"

"Never been. Snow Goddess Girl- Key-whatever- is in Quebec, right?" Emma asks.

Jason nodded. "Last time we saw her in her father Boreas' penthouse."

"Then why the heck is there a frozen cave over there?" Emma asks, pointing.

"Wait, what? Stop the car!" I exclaim, jumping out. #DangerousStunt

The others followed, and I instantly felt a wave of cold. I heard Emma shiver.

"Well, I think this is Khione's new lair," Jason said. "It's the same feeling I got..."

"Let's go."


	12. The End of the Story, For Now

**So, i think this will be the last chapter. :/ But there will be a sequel**

* * *

We all cautiously walked into the cave. Emma's phone flashlight provided light. But the deeper we went, the colder it got...

"Aw, man! I wish I had a sweater!" Emma whispered, shivering.

Percy had magically taken the water out of our clothes, so we weren't as cold.

"Same here," I whispered, shivering.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. I saw two guys with icy white hair. They looked different and crazy enough to be gods.

"Caroline Jacobson," I answered.

"Emma."

"Percy Jackson."

"Jason Grace."

That made them mad.

"So, Jason Grace, you have returned." One of them narrowed his eyes.

"Jason," the other said.

"Hey! Cleats!" I exclaimed, pointing at the guy with the hockey jersey. "Soccer for life!"

"Calais. Zethes." Jason replied. "By the way, Calais- Cal for short- can't say more then two syllables.

"Who are you?" Zethes asked, looking at Emma. "Before I we kill you, maybe we could ask our sister to spare you?"

"My name's Emma." Emma replied. "A life with you? Shoot me now. Now let us pass."

"No," Cal replied.

"I said, **_let us pass._** " Emma snapped.

"Y- yes, my lady." Cal and Zethes parted.

"That was easy enough," Percy muttered.

"Bro, you haven't met their boss yet," Jason whispered. We got to the center of the cave (still cold!)

"Me?"

We turned to see a staircase with a woman at the top. She looked like Snow White, and had a snow crown in her hair. Khione.

"Jason Grace. Percy Jackson. Caroline Jacobson. And one more." Khione started to walk down the stairs. "Emma Knight. Celebrity."

Khione waved her hand, and an icy blast knocked Percy and Jason off their feet. Her brothers ran in and tied them up.

"Monster!" I screamed.

"Oh, please." Khione stood at the bottom of the stairs and put her hand on her hip. "I've decided to be nice. I could kill you all, but instead, Caroline, I'm offering you a choice. And Emma, because I like your mother's hit, I'm going to leave you be. If you talk or try anything, I _will_ let you get colder and colder until it feels like a burn. So I'd advise to sit down."

Emma sat down slowly next to Percy.

"A choice?" I asked. "A choice to go?"

"A choice about who you are. You're torn between this and this." Khione answered. "Dark? Bright?"

And just when I was getting over it a little!

"I know who I am," I lied.

"Then who?" Khione asked.

I made a mistake. I hesitated.

"See?" Khione replied. "You don't know. Option one- which is your true self. You are your true self, a true daughter of Hades. You're dark like Nico di Angelo, your half brother. Everyone's happy at camp. Your friends are perfectly happy and smiling. They never needed you. And you are happy. You took your wrath out on Zeus, and with my help, he faded. Gods can't die, but they can fade. I became the Queen of the gods and married Poseidon. Zeus is gone. Your father is an Olympian now. And your friends- all of them- are safe. Your parents are alive, well and happy. All you did was pledge your loyalty to _me._ And you get your quest items back, and you can keep Zeus' master bolt. As a peace offering, I'll say where they are: in that cavern. I swear on the Styx that they are there and I will not move them."

She pointed at a cavern off to the left.

 _KHIONE?! QUEEN?! What is the world coming to now?!_ I thought. I was watching the figures Khione made out of snow. People were like they were- happy, smiling, laughing.

"And what's the other?" I asked.

"Option two," Khione continued. "Your fake self. Your smiley self. You're made fun of- the sunny daughter of Hades? Everyone, even your _friends_ laugh at you. Camp's okay, but your friends secretly think you're a freak. You still hate Zeus. He's still there, and your father's still supposed to keep to himself in the Underworld. I'm still me."

"I thought it was _Jupiter_ who did it," I replied.

Khione waved her hand. "Same thing."

She had a point.

"Don't you want to get Zeus- or if you prefer, Jupiter- back for killing your parents and family?!" Khione asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then say it! Say you pick the first option."

I looked back at my friends. Their faces pleaded me not to do it. But what if I did lose them? But were they my real friends? Just then I remembered what Jason had said to me after dinner, before he found Percy.

 _A fatal flaw can kill you. That's why it's called fatal,_ Jason had said. _Nico's is holding grudges. Hades' is holding grudges. Holding grudges is fatal for a child of Hades._

"My fatal flaw," I realized, saying it quietly. Then I turned back to Khione. "I can pick either, right?"

"Yes," Khione replied.

I knew what I had to do.

"Well, if Zeus-slash-Jupiter fades..." I turned towards Jason and winked, then turned around back to face Khione. "Then I choose option TWO! The sunny me!"

"WHAT?!" Khione shrieked.

Suddenly I felt some dark power inside of me stirring. Maybe it was because it was so dark. Hey, could I do what I want or something? Some crazy Underworld power? Whatever it was, it was epic!

I rose in the air and smirked. I magically cut Percy and Jason's ropes and blasted Khione's brothers back. Emma laughed and stood next to me.

"But...!?" Khione protested.

"My fatal flaw. Jason told me before I started!" I exclaimed, making the dark magic swirl around Khione. "And it's holding grudges! I have to... Emma?"

 _"Let it go! Let it go!"_ Emma and I sang, laughing. _"Can't hold it back anymore!"_

And with one last swirl around her, s was gone. I still had my power, and landed. I took the three items- the lightning bolt, the trident and the helm of darkness. "TO THE OLYMPIAN THRONE ROOM!"

* * *

I don't think the Olympians were expecting four demigods to drop into their throne room mid-air with their stuff. But that's what happened. It looked like a movie scene too. I wasn't out of breath or anything, and all of us were okay. The three items lay in front of us.

"AHH!"

Oh- and when I said "drop into their throne room mid-air," I _literally_ meant drop. We fell three or four feet and smacked down on the ground. And it hurt! We all just laid there for a second.

"Jason?"

"Percy?"

"Hi dad," Percy replied, still on the ground.

"Lord Zeus," Jason replied. _Oh yeah. His dad's_ Jupiter, _not Zeus._

"How did they get here?" Aphrodite asked. She had a mirror in front of her face.

"The one with the black hair got them here..." Athena narrowed her eyes at me, as if to wonder if I was a threat. She was the goddess of wisdom and like war-planning or something.

Percy and Jason got up first, then helped me and Emma.

"Who are you?" Zeus looked at me and Emma.

"Emma Knight, sir." Emma answered.

"Caroline Jacobson, daughter of Hades," I answered. My personality and parentage may not go together, but I had realized something: WHO CARES WHO YOUR PARENTS ARE?! It's not like I'd be ruling the Underworld, and if I did, I'd hang out in Elysium!

"A daughter of Hades," Zeus repeated. "Are you the one from the island?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

I noticed my dad in the corner of the room and smiled, but then directed my attention at my friends. We gave our stuff back to our dads (and Emma tagged along with me), then walked back to the center of the throne room.

"Emma Knight." Aphrodite smiled, making her even prettier. "My daughter."

"Mom," Emma replied, smiling.

A dove symbol appeared over Emma's head. Her clothes changed from a t-shirt and shorts to a sea green one-strap dress. It was the same color as Percy's eyes, and it looked REALLY good on her.

"I thought we agreed that sea green was _my_ color," Poseidon protested.

"She does look good though!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Lord Poseidon, um, sorry for the charmspeak thing," Emma said. "On the lake."

Poseidon waved his hand and then looked at his trident. "I have my trident back. It does not matter."

"Hey, didn't I give that to my daughter Hailey?" one of the gods asked. Hermes. I knew one Hailey, and she was a daughter of Hermes.

"This?" I touched my necklace. "Yeah. She let me borrow it."

"So, we saved the world, bro. Again!" Jason and Percy high fived.

"Nice!" I replied.

"Let's throw a hero party!" Aphrodite exclaimed. With a wave of her hand, Jason, Percy and I wore different clothes.

Mine was my _dream dress._ It was a purple sweetheart neckline with a high-low skirt. It wasn't oh-so-formal but was at the same time. My hair was in a ponytail. I looked perfect... to myself. Percy and Jason looked seriously _hot_ in tuxes...

* * *

If you ever get a chance to go to a party, go for the Olympian parties. I think Percy told you that in his stories, but I'm just saying it again. The music was whatever you wanted it to be, so there were no arguments. I saw Percy and Annabeth dancing together, and Frank and Hazel, and a bunch of demigods I didn't recognize. I guessed they were Romans.

Hailey had gotten her caduceus necklace back, and she, Madi and Aaliyah were going all fan on Emma.

"Hey! Caroline!" Percy waved from his demigod group.

I walked over. "Hey!"

"So... what do you think of the Olympian parties?" Percy asked.

"Freaking awesome!" I exclaimed.

"I missed my Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled and looked over at me. It wasn't a competitive look, more like a _just-so-you-know-he's-mine._

"I you too Sparky," Piper added, not wanting to be outdone.

I started laughing. "Seaweed Brain? Sparky? Where'd that come from?"

"It's pet names," a voice behind me exclaimed. Madi! And Hailey, Aaliyah and Emma were with her!

"Anyways, come on!" Aaliyah grabbed my hand. Madi, Aaliyah, Hailey, Emma and I ran off to the center of the party, where we just started to dance randomly...

I still don't know why dad sent me on the quest instead of Nico di Angelo. But hey, I wasn't complaining. Who cared if I was different? No one did. I could be me- bright, sunny, happy and crazy- since I wasn't my dad.

 _"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! She should be your girlfriend..."_ Aaliyah started singing, grabbing Percy's arm. _"Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like her! No way! No way! I know it's not a secret! Hey! Hey! You! You! She wants to be your girlfriend!"_

"What?" Percy asked.

"AALIYAH!" Emma snapped. "What the hell? I mean... woah, _I'm thinking what the hell!"_

All of us demigods started laughing. The gods just looked confused. We seriously needed to get them to listen to the mortal songs... because this was hilarious!

"It's a perfect day." I smiled. The first time, my island was on fire. The next, Poseidon tried to shipwreck us. But this time, nothing happened.

And I hoped it'd stay like this forever. But when you're a demigod it's all #NOPE #NOPE #NOTGONNAHAPPEN!


	13. AN

**THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's called Miss Camp Half Blood. :D**


End file.
